


Sugar Daddy

by Finale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCCU - Fandom, DCEU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, because well..., but is at fault for, had to add in the second pairing tag, i give you fic, in honor of the announcment of Deathstroke appearing..., that he doesn't even appear in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what is Slade Wilson's relationship to Dick Grayson...? Bruce just wants Hal to stop talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

“Oh hey, Dick’s Sugar Daddy is back,” Hal smirks, causing Bruce to close and his eyes and resist the urge to sigh. 

“What?” Diana asks, looking up from the book she’d been reading. 

“Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, aka he who sounds like he has a really unfortunately fetish, is back in Gotham. He’s got a bit of a...thing in relation to Dick,” Hal says, only the last part of the statement even vaguely delicate. 

“By thing…?”

“Archnemesis, occasional ally, possibly Dick’s dom. We don’t really know,” Hal shrugs, ignoring Bruce’s quiet groan as he tries to block out Hal. 

“He’s one of the best assassins in the world unattached from the League of Assassins,” Bruce interrupts, realizing it may be best to cut Hal off now before he gets any worse. “Slade Wilson, former US Marines, now the mercenary and assassin known as Deathstroke the Terminator. Yes, the name does sound like it came out of a bad 80s cartoon show, but he is a serious threat.”

“That doesn’t explain why Hal called him Dick’s sugar daddy,” Diana points out. “I am familiar with what the term means, and I’m a bit curious why you used it,” she says, turning to look more directly at Hal. He’s floating above Bruce’s head, like glowing, green imp. 

“I call him that because Wilson has funded Dick before,” Hal says, sprawling in midair. “Bruce and Dick had a massive fight...maybe six months before Jason died? Wilson has always had an interest in ‘mentoring’ Dick, and he stepped in for a while. After Jason died, things went back to normal, with a bit more UST on the sides of both Dick and Wilson.”

“Hal shut up,” Bruce groans. “That’s not…”

“Bruce, he’s popped up after fights with Wilson with giant hickies on his neck. Now, Dickie could be getting it on with someone in the, oh, five minutes between the end of those fights and us finding him, but I don’t think so,” Hal grins. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Bruce sighs.

“Worth it.”


End file.
